Apparatuses for brewing espresso coffee in portions are known in which hot water is pressed through an already compressed "cake" of ground coffee beans by means of a pressure of 6 to 12 bar. Such apparatuses require, however, relatively much space and are encumbered with problems concerning a complete removal of the compressed coffee from the coffee receiving means in question.